Mirrors (BBRae)
by Creativity at its finest
Summary: Beast Boy is in love with Raven. He has figure out how to prove his love to her. Got the idea from Teen Titans Go! episode "Matched". Based in Teen Titans universe though.


**Mirrors**

**I got the idea for this after watching Teen Titans Go! Episode ''Matched". Beast Boy is in love with Raven and he has come up with the idea to sing to her. What will happen? How does Raven Feel? Based in the first Teen Titans universe not in Teen Titans go. **

**Beast Boy P.O.V **

I think about her constantly. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Raven, Yes Raven is the girl I am talking about. I have been in love with her since the Titans first formed. I love everything about her: _Her hair, Her beautiful smile even though she doesn't show it a lot. Her laugh even though I have only heard it once, everything about her_. _I want to tell her how I feel about her every day. Last night I had a dream I was get married to her. I woke up right before we kissed. I wish I knew how she felt about me. She probably thinks I'm just some annoying little brat. I want to prove her wrong._

**Raven's P.O.V **

I want to be with him. I want to be able to tell him I love him. I want to kiss him without the fear of anything blowing up around us. I wanna laugh at his jokes (Yes I think he is funny!) I want to play video games with him. I would even try tofu for him. Of course I am talking about Beast Boy! I am in love with him; yes I am in love with the green goof ball. But I want him as my goof ball, my idiot. I am working my hardest to get my emotions under control so I can tell him how I feel. One day I will one day.

**Beast Boy P.O.V **

"Yo, BB are you sure you want to do this this?" Cyborg said "Yes I am in love with Rae dude and I want to show her. I'm going to sing to her." I told him. "Ok man best of luck to you BB, I hope you get your girl man." "Thanks Cy, for helping me set this up and everything."

**Raven's P.O.V **

"**Did you see the way he smiled at us today Rae?" **Happy said. I know I love his smile: Raven Responded. I went back to meditating letting thoughts of Beast Boy and I flood my mind_. "Raven are you in there?"_ Starfire asked: "Yes Star you can come in." _"Raven Beast Boy wishes for you to come into the main room." _Why does he want me in there?" "He said he has a surprise for you." I go into the main room to find Beast Boy dressed in a suit on a stage holding a microphone. _"Raven I would like to dedicate this song to you. " _

**Beast Boy P.O.V **

I begin to sing…

_Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
if you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side  
_

**Raven's eyes shot open wide: "His voice is beautiful," **

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

**Beast Boy looked back at Raven to see her blushing like crazy. He smiled at her and blushed the same.**

Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

**Beast Boy extended his hand and helped Raven on stage. He held her hand, looked into her eyes and sung. **

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

**Beast Boy took his chance and kissed Raven on the lips. Raven was shocked at first but wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They broke apart smiling. "You got a song to finish for me" Beast Boy smiled and continued to sing. **

You are you are the love of my life(x10)

Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

x8  
You are you are the love of my life

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are you are the love of my life

The song finished and the new couple looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Raven. I always have always will babe."

"I love you too Garfield. And don't call me babe… Call me Rae."

**Well that's my BBRae story. **

**Beast Boy and Raven; "Don't forget to favorite the story if you liked it." **


End file.
